alergico
by serie-bones
Summary: El titulo es de la canción de la que me a venido la inspiración, me inspire ya que no tenia nada que hacer y estaba sin internet :S, no se como resumirlo asi que solo puedo decirles que trata de como reaccionaron ByB después del capi 6x09
1. Chapter 1

**Ola de nuevo pues de nuevo me encuentro sin internet, les cuento como se me ocurrió jejejej. Pues como me aburría me puse a escuchar música, hasta que me llego la canción Alérgico me la envío una amiga que también es fan de bones :D, así que me puse a escribir la letra y se me fueron poniendo escenarios de ByB en mi mente y me inspire espero que les guste, por ahora solo planeo escribir este capítulo, pero si ustedes piden más, pues lo hare jejeje, ah… por cierto está situada en como seria después del 6x09, bueno aquí les va**

*** Esto va para unas amigas súper buenas y aunque no nos conocemos en persona, les tengo mucho aprecio BandBever y Guadalupe( sois lo máximo ^^)**

Temperance se encontraba encerrada en su despacho, por primera vez no para trabajar sino que escuchaba la radio con los cascos puestos (audífonos), cuando en la radio dijeron: _esta canción va para todos aquellos que tienen el corazón roto_. En ese mismo instante Seeley Joseph Booth también escuchaba aquella radio, al oír _"esta canción va para todos aquellos que tienen el corazón roto"_ recordó re inmediato a Brennan, miro hacia el costado y recordó como había llorado justo ahí hace ya una semana, al frente suyo y no podía hacer nada para consolarla.

La canción empezó

**En el ruido de los automóviles**

**Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad**

**Mientras avanza el dolor, un kilómetro más**

**yo me quedo y tú te vas**

En la mente de Brennan, había recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, y por supuesto aquella noche, en la que por una razón, aún no sabe cuál, pero le dijo lo que sentía por él, se arremetía de haberlo hecho, ahora había perdido su amistad, estaba demasiado segura de ello, hacía una semana ya, que no lo veía, y no aparecía para llevarla a comer como siempre.

En la mente de Booth venía otra imagen, solo una, cuando vio a su compañera y mujer de su vida, aunque ahora lo niegue, yendo en dirección a tomar aquel avión que la llevaría a las islas Maluku, cuando se alejó de ella queriendo pasar página, cosa que había logrado se decía así mismo

**En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles**

**tu corazón es alérgico a mí**

**no late ni por error, **

**un milímetro atrás, **

**respiro en un congelador**

**y no saldré jamás**

Temperance empezaba a pensar en irse, en volver huir, se sentía peor que cuando sus padres y su hermano la abandonaron, ahora estaba siendo abandonada por el amor de su vida, por el único hombre que había aprendido amar, por el único que le enseño que podía creer en los demás, por el único que siempre estuvo con ella y no la había abandonada jamás hasta hora.

Booth solo pensaba en aquellas palabras que le dijo Cam: _"está seguro de que lo hagas, porque si le rompes el corazón, lo volverá a cerrar y esta vez ni siquiera tú podrás volver abrirlo"_ el cuerpo se le helo de pensar en que su huesos como antiguamente le decía se vuelva de nuevo esa mujer fría y que demostraba a los demás que no sentía nada, cuando por dentro estaba llena de dolor

**Ya no…, curare tu soledad**

**cuando duerma la ciudad**

**no estaré, para oír**

**tus historias tontas**

Ella ya no estará más para escuchar aquellas historias que él le contaba cuando estaban entre un caso, cuando hacían el papeleo hasta tarde o cuando desayunaban, almorzaban o cenaban juntos. Pensaba él.

El no estaría más para cuando ella estuviese triste y necesitara de él, cuando estuviese en peligro, el no estaría más para salvarla, ya no había quien se preocupase por que comiera

**No…, porque tienes miedo de sentir**

**Porque eres alérgico a soñar**

**y perdimos color**

Todo sucedió porque ella tenía miedo a amar hace un año y el para no sufrir y olvidarla paso página y se metió con una rubia de buen cuerpo que tenía casi el mismo carácter de Brennan.

**Porque eres alérgico al amor**

Temperance salió con los cascos puestos hacia su casa, decidió irse caminando ya que no había llevado su coche con ella.

Booth por su parte había decidido dirigirse al Jeffersonia todas aquellas situaciones que se le pasaron por la cabeza lo hizo reflexionar.

**Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas**

**Buscando algún territorio neutral**

**Donde no escuche de ti, **

**Donde aprenda a olvidar**

**a no morir y a no vivir**

**tan fuera de lugar**

Se sentía sola, se sentía morir por primera vez (metafóricamente hablando) , quería no volver a sentirse sola, quería volver hacer aquella mujer fuerte que no necesitaba a alguien para ser feliz, necesitaba huir, irse de aquel sitio por algún tiempo máximo 7 meses ya que Ángela no le perdonaría haberla dejado en el mejor momento de su vida

**Ya no…, curare tu soledad**

**cuando duerma la ciudad**

**no estaré, para oír**

**tus historias tontas**

_Extrañare escuchar tus historias y metáforas, tus lecciones sobre el amor, tus secuestros para un caso como solía decirte, extrañare o mejor dicho extraño cuando comíamos juntos, cuando después de un caso nos íbamos a tomar unas copas._

Pensaba en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

**No…, porque tienes miedo de sentir**

**porque eres alérgico a soñar**

**y perdimos color**

_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, ¿cómo no pude_ _descifrar que solo querías irte para poner tu mente orden?, ¿cómo no pude saber que sentías algo?, ¿cómo no pude ver cuando nos volvimos a ver que me querías?, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? ¿Porque no supe que intentabas huir de tus sentimientos?, espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Sé que Hannah no se merece esto, sé que ella es una buena persona pero no la amo como te amo a ti, a ella solo la quiero, a ti te amo, hoy mismo tengo que arreglar esto._

Pensaba para sus adentros mientras entraba en el Jeffersonia.

**Sabes no voy a cuidar tus brazos**

**no te puedo defender de ti**

_Espero que no me cierres de nuevo tu corazón, pero si lo haces esta vez sí voy a luchar por ti, ahora que sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, no me pienso rendir tan fácil esta vez, tengo que luchar por ti._

**Ya no…, curare tu soledad**

**cuando duerma la ciudad**

**no estaré, para oír**

**tus historias tontas**

_Espero olvidarme de ti muy pronto para no sufrir más, espero que estos meses alejada de ti no sean en vano, espero ser como antes_

Pensaba mientras cerraba terminaba de enviar un email a Cam, sabía que ella comprendería por qué el repentino viaje ya que le explicaba el motivo en el email, cogió la maleta no sin antes dejar una carta para Ángela. Salió de su apartamento con las maletas y tomo un taxi hacia el aeropuerto

**No…, porque tienes miedo de sentir**

**porque eres alérgico a soñar**

**y perdimos color**

**porque eres alérgico al amor**

- Hola Booth – saludo Ángela sonriente

- hola Ánge, ¿sabes dónde está Brennan?

- la última vez la vi en su despacho, ven vamos

Ángela y Booth fueron al despacho de Brennan pero al no encontrarla se dirigieron al despacho de cam.

- Hola Cam, ¿has visto a Bren? Acabamos de ir a su oficina y no estaba

- pues la verdad es que si se

- ¿así? donde esta?- pregunto Booth

- debe de estar terminando de hacer su maleta- dijo cam entristecida

-¿Cómo?

- si se va por 6 meses, dijo que quería estar un poco antes de tu parto – dijo mirando a Ángela

- ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿porque no se despidió de mí?

- lo siento pero la primera pregunta yo no tengo derecho a responder, por la segunda pues quizás no te lo dijo a la cara porque si lo hacía no iba poder irse

_Dios santo he llegado tarde, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me castigas?, tengo que encontrarla, seguro que ya está en el aeropuerto conociéndola como la conozco abra enviado en mensaje antes de salir de su casa._

Booth salió del despacho de Cam como una bala dejando a una Ángela y una Cam impresionadas por como acaba de salir del despacho.

- Creo que por fin nuestro agente favorito se ha dado cuenta de a quien ama de verdad

- sí y esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde

Cuando Booth llegó al aeropuerto entro como loco, no sabía a donde ir, ni que preguntar pues no sabía a donde iba Temperance Brennan, cuando de repente vio a una mujer de la contextura del cuerpo de Temperance Brennan entregando su pasaporte y entrando.

¿Acaso había llegado tarde? ¿Acaso tenía que conformarse con el amor que le daba Hannah y que él le tenía a ella?

**¿FIN? **

**no lo sé, eso depende de ustedes ya saben lo hizo porque no tenía internet un momento de inspiración, espero sus comentarios :D**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Para los que quieran escuchar la canción se llama alérgico, es de Anahí :p**


	2. lamentos

**Anteriormente…**

Cuando Booth llegó al aeropuerto entro como loco, no sabía a donde ir, ni que preguntar pues no sabía a donde iba Temperance Brennan, cuando de repente vio a una mujer de la contextura del cuerpo de Temperance Brennan entregando su pasaporte y entrando.

¿Acaso había llegado tarde? ¿Acaso tenía que conformarse con el amor que le daba Hannah y que él le tenía a ella?

"_claro que no" _se dijo así mismo, tenía que luchar, no podía darse por vencido tan rápido esta vez, esta vez tenía que luchar por ella. Así que se acercó corriendo hacia aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a Brennan, la voleo y se quedó congelado, no podía creerlo, se había equivocado ahora no sabía qué hacer, esa mujer no era Temperance no era su bones, había llegado tarde.

Soltó a la mujer pidiéndole unas disculpas y se acercó a la zona de preguntas

- Buenos días señorita, me gustaría saber que vuelo a tomado la señorita Temperance Brennan – se sentía raro llamar a la Dr. Brennan señorita, pues a ella no le gustaba que la llamasen así.

- Lo siento pero esa información no podemos dársela

- por favor necesito encontrarla – le dijo con voz de suplicante

- lo siento pero eso es confidencial (no estoy segura de que si es verdad o no eso de la confidencialidad pero si no es confidencial no tengo como seguirle como tengo planeado : P)

Booth de inmediato llamo a Cam

- Saroyan - dijeron al otro lado de la línea

- Cam, soy yo, Booth, ¿me puedes decir a donde se ha ido bones?

- mira Booth te lo diría pero la Dr. Brennan dejo dicho que no quería de diera ninguna información sobre donde se encontraba a excepción de si necesitamos su ayuda obligatoriamente.

- Cam por favor, tengo que hablar con ella, si se va, abre perdido mi oportunidad, Cam por favor ayúdame

- los siento Seeley sabes que si por mi fuera te lo diría pero no me dejo escrito en letras mayúsculas que si decía algo informaría a los superiores o renunciaría a seguir trabajando con nosotros y sabes que es un riesgo que no puedo correr

- Esta bien lo entiendo pero dijo que en 6 meses estaría aquí, cam necesito hablar contigo, ¿te parece si mañana en la hora del almuerzo nos podemos reunir tu y yo?

-si Seeley por su puesto – Cam sabía de lo que Booth quería hablarle pero nada le esperaba lo que Booth tenía en mente.

Booth llego a casa y "menos mal que Hannah no está" dijo para su adentros, se hecho a la cama con los audífonos puestos en los oídos necesitaba despejarse y sabía que si salía iría a parar frente al departamento de Brennan, así que decidió escuchar cuando empezó a sonar una canción

Dile que me va hacer falta

cuando el tiempo me lo explique que ya no está aquí

y dile que me mata

aceptar que yo la deje ir

Le removió algo en su interior que volvió imaginar cuando Brennan se fue a las islas Maluku y el a Afganistán.

Dile que me duele

cuando se fue y me dijo que no vuelve

dile que yo lloro

como un pirata que perdió su tesoro

_Yo eh perdido mi tesoro más grande, MI BONES, yo la amo y ella mí solo espero que en estos 6 meses no te olvides de mí, y voy a saber en dónde estás te enviare un carta cada día con poemas y expresándote mi amor, juro que daré contigo antes de esos 6 meses, solo espero que no encuentres a alguien como yo encontré, no es que sea egoísta pero ahora que sé que tú me amas… y si regresas con alguien jamás me perdonare haber dejado ir mi oportunidad_

Perdí mi amor

tengo la vida pero lo perdí todo

porque no estás en esta canción

y ojala llegue a tu corazón(X2)

_como quisiera que sepas todo lo que siento por ti, todo este gran amor que siento por ti, pero prometí jamás abandonarte y no lo are luchare por ti y aunque regreses con alguien te demostrare que te sigo amando aun._

Cuéntale que no soporto estar sin ella

me duele el corazón por tu ausencia

_Me duele que te hayas ido así, no soporto no tenerte a mi lado, no lo soporto, porque tu eres mi centro, tu eres mi todo después de Parker claro, pero eres mi todo, eres el amor de mi vida, sin ti yo estoy perdido, eres como un mapa para mí, te demostrare que aun te amo_

Perdí mi amor

perdí mi todo perdí mujer

perdí mi ser aunque tenga la vida

no significa nada sin ti(X2)

_Mi vida no sería nada sin ti, si tu no estas, por sin ti yo sabría cómo vivir, mi vida no tendrían nada que ser_

Cuéntale que no soporto estar sin ella

me duele el corazón por tu ausencia

perdí mi amor

Perdí mi oportunidad aquella noche, pero pienso recuperarla y no dejar que se esfume sin mas


	3. necesito

**Disculpad por haberme demorado tanto en subir la continuación y muchas gracias por los comentarios, aquí les va la continuación…**

Temperance se encontraba en California, su hermano le había pedido en varias ocasiones que se fuera a california a por unas vacaciones en su casa. Por primera vez Temperance Brennan había decido tomarse unas largas vacaciones, había decidido no decirle nada a su hermana, pensó que a lo mejor seria una buena idea llegar de sorpresa.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Russ, era una casa pequeña por lo que se sorprendió, la casa era de dos pisos, tenia un gran jardín, y a los costados habían dos columbios. Toco la puerta, a los segundos abrieron.

- Hola - dijo con una voz tímida

-Tempe ¿Qué haces aquí?, mejor dicho ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?, mejor dicho que alegría - se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, estaba realmente emocionado, en la ultima semana estaba conversando con Ami para ir a Washington por una semana ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Temperance, querían ir allá con las niñas ya que sabían o sospechaban que Brennan jamás aceptaría ir a California, pero ahora allí la tenían.

- ¿quieres que responda a esas preguntas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- si pero mejor mas tarde, venga entra

Entraron y empezaron a conversar. Del ¿Por qué?, pues Brennan le contó lo sucedido. ¿Hasta cuando?, seis meses.

- debes de estar cansada, ven te enseño donde vas dormir por los siguientes meses, las niñas están estudiando y volverán dentro de una 6 horas mas o menos no sabes como les va a encantar la idea de que te quedes aquí con ellas.

- sabes que no soy buena con los niños, así que intentare recordar lo que Ángela me solia decir- no tenia ganas de volver hablar de Booth.

- pero aun así les caes, paran presumiendo de ti ante sus compañeros son famosas en el colegio porque son sobrinas de la gran escritora y antropóloga Temperance Brennan - le dijo Amy

- no se supone que a los niños les debería dar miedo la antropología por que son esqueletos y mis libros tratan de muertes, no entiendo como le gusta apenas tienes 12 años algunos

- si, pero ya sabes como son los niños de esa edad, les encanta todo lo que es de terror

- si, jamás entenderé eso- con esto ultimo Russ la llevo a su cuarto y salio, Temperance empezó a desempacar su maleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-B&B-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hola Cam siento el retraso - se disculpo Booth

- no hay problema, por que querías que nos viéramos

- necesito un consejo de amiga, necesito contarte algo, necesito hacer algo pero no se como.

- esta bien, haber en primer lugar ¿sabes lo que me quieres decir? - le pregunto Cam ya que Booth le había dicho todas esa cosas

- si

- bien pues empieza dime

- esta bien, te acuerdas del caso de Lauren- Cam asintió- pues bones me dijo lo que sentía por mi, yo estaba confundido, le dije que Hanna no era un premio de consolación, que la amaba pero me equivoque- Cam le invito a seguir- yo me he dado cuenta que no he podido olvidarla, me he dado cuenta muy tarde, ella se ido Cam

- lose y ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas, ¿pero que quieres que haga?

- quiero que me digas como puedo terminar con Hanna sin lastimarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-B&B-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Brennan desasía su maleta….

Tantos problemas y callejones sin salidas

Tantas canciones que no vieron la luz del día

Tantas mañanas que no quise despertar

Miles de heridas que quedaron sin sanar

_Como se supone que he llegado a esto, yo que jamás creí en esto y ahora mírenme como estoy, esta no soy yo_

Solo hay que vivir, solo hay que sentir

Y cantar esta melodía

Y bailar sin temer, no dejarse vencer

Porque hoy no fue un día

Que la lluvia te moja la piel pero nunca el corazón

Solo hay que seguir, aunque el cielo este gris

Mirar que hay que mirar…. El sol

_Tengo que seguir, tengo que cambiar pagina como el lo hizo con Hanna tengo que encontrar a alguien que me quiera…, cuando lo encuentre no dejare pasar mi oportunidad de nuevo_

Trato de escucharme y no distingo mi voz

Trato de dibujarme pero no se quien soy

Lo que si se es que no me queda mucho por entender

Porque esto que yo anhelo ya habita en mi ser

_Sabia que te quería, pero no quería aceptarlo, el decía que me conocía sin embargo me dejo ir sin mas, no intento decir no necesito que cambies, cuando yo le dije que no podía cambiar que era una científica…._

**Siento dejadlos asi jjejeje**

**Comentar y hacedme saber si quieren que haya continuación **


	4. ¿te vas washington?

Después de un mes….

En todo ese tiempo Brennan la había pasado muy bien junto a su familia, gracias a Russ y a Amy había conocido a mucha gente pero entre esa gente había uno que destacaba mas, uno que se había convertido en un amigo en el que había descubierto un amigo, en alguien en que podía confiar que no fuera Ángela ni Booth, ella misma se había sorprendido de lo rápido que había empezado a confiar en el, el se había ganado su confianza.

- bueno entonces… ¿aceptas mi invitación a comer?- le dijo el hombre

- no me queda de otra, se que si no acepto no dejaras de darme la vara - le dijo con una sonrisa

- puede, venga vamos que te parece si esta vez invito yo?

- una magnifica idea

- pensé que te opondrías

- no, mejor pagas tu así yo ahorro

- anda ya ¿Cómo que ahorra? Si la plata te chorrea, tienes hasta para bañarte con ella

- no me puedo bañar con ella eso es….- pero se dio cuenta que era una broma- lo entiendo

- me alegra que cada vez aprendas mas a diferenciar

- tengo un buen maestro - con esto estos dos se cogieron en un abrazo y se dirigieron al restaurante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. TANDO EN WASHINGTON-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué tenemos?

- varón 40 y pocos años, no se puede definir la causa de la muerte por lo que lo tendré que ver mucho mejor en el laboratorio

- esta bien Clark- le dijo Booth

- esto es raro, no hay sangre seca ni gusanos y se supone que esta en descomposición, sin los gusanos ni sangre no se podrá saber la hora y fecha exacta que sucedió el asesinato- comento Cam

:-:-:-:-:- EN EL LABORATORIO-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿ya tiene algo Dr, Edison?- pregunto Cam

- no, aun no es raro, no logro encontrar alguna marca de cómo fue asesinado, aparte no hay registros dentales, aparte toda la cabeza estaba destrozada cuando la construí mire lo que quedo- dijo señalando la cabeza de la victima

-Valla, deberíamos volver al lugar del crimen para buscar lo que falta de la cabeza

- Yo también busque lo mismo pero después decide observar y descubrí que todo esto ha sido roto con…, no se quizás un martillo, yo creo que no querían que descubrieran su identidad

- estonces eso es la causa de la muerte - dijo Cam con un tono serio

- no

-¿no?

-no, pude ver y deducir que cuando le pegaron con algo parecido a un martillo ya el cuerpo estaba limpio, sin gusanos ni nada

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

- porque mire con la cámara y con zoom todo y no hay ni un grano de cualquier célula, no hay nada, los huesos están absolutamente limpios

- esta bien…- Cam desapareció

Después de 2 horas de intentar hacer algo para poner rostro siquiera y poder ir a decirle a la familia sobre este y teniendo a Booth en el laboratorio estresando a todos porque quiere terminar el caso rápido. Cam se decidió que en estos momentos y en esas circunstancias necesitarían a la Dr. Temperance Brennan.

- Esta bien , tenemos que usar nuestra ultima opción- dijo rendida y cayendo en su sillón, en ese momento todos se encontraban en la oficina de cam.

-¿Cuál es la ultima opción?- pregunto Ángela intrigada

- recurrir a la mejor antropóloga de DC- Booth trago en seco hacia mas de un mes que no sabia nada de Brennan y ahora por un caso se volverían a ver

- esa me parece una buena idea - sonrío la artista

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN CALIFORNIA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- tu departamento es fantástico - dijo Brennan

- bueno…, no puedo quejarme- le respondió el hombre

- bien y ¿que asemos?

- tu me comentases que eras muy buena en las damas que nadie jamás lograba vencerte, pues te reto

- ¿crees que podrás vencerme?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- si- le respondió con otra sonrisa

- esta bien, ¿Qué esperas para traer el juego?

Pronto el juego ya estaba encima de la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el medio del salón y el juego ya había empezado. Brennan iba ganando con 6 fichas rojas que le había quitado a su amigo, al pobre solo le quedaban 6 fichas rojas mientras que ha Brennan le quedaban las 12 fichas negras. Le tocaba mover ficha a Brennan cuando de repente su Mobil sonó.

-Brennan- respondió mientras pensaba como mover las fichas

- buenas tardes Dr. Brennan, soy Cam

- Oh, hola Cam- Cam tenia el teléfono en altavoz a pedido de Booth y Ángela-¿Qué pasa?¿a que se debe tu llamada?- dijo con una sonrisa porque ya había visto como mover una ficha sin que el otro le pueda quitar alguna

- bueno es que nos hemos encontrado con un cuerpo con el que no podemos resolver el asesina…- pero en fondo escucho la voz de un hombre

_- OH no no no no, no hagas eso, vamos que es la que esta mas cerca a ser rey, venga Tempe…- _suplicaba el hombre

-no, no, eso te pasa por desafiarme, te dije que nadie me ganaba en esto- le respondió Brennan

- eh… ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Cam con cautela

-e.. este no claro que no es solo que ahora miso estoy con un amigo, peor en fin ¿dime lo que querías que haga?

- bueno le quería pedir el favo…- pero fue cortada por Ángela

- espera cariño, es el chico del que me hablaste la vez pasada?

- si, Ánge y también recuerda lo que te dije después de contártelo. Espera. ¿El teléfono esta en altavoz?

- si cariño

- ¿quienes están?- no quería que Booth rastree la llamada

- pues Cam, Jack, el Dr. Edison, Booth y yo

- a pues hola a todos- todos respondieron a la vez hola, pero ella pudo distinguir la voz de Booth diciendo _hola bones_, ella no sabia que hacer si responderle o hacer como si no escucho- bueno Cam termina de decirme lo que me ibas a decir- evidentemente te fue por la segunda opción

- bueno quería pedirle el favor que regresase a Washington por algunos días solo para ayudarnos en este caso por favor, luego si desea puede retornar a sus vacaciones

-este… Cam yo… yo no se, yo…

- cariño por favor ven siquiera por algunos días tu solo te comunicas conmigo cada 15 días y la conversación solo dura menos de cinco minutos

- esta bien iré, pero al terminar ese caso regreso a mis vacaciones

_-¿regresas a Washington?¿puedo ir contigo?_

- si quieres, pero… ¿no tienes trabajo?

_- puedo pedir permiso por una semana_

- pues entonces si puedes venir conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa- esta bien nos vemos pronto

**Siento la demora, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Quiero agradecer a Lupita por haberme ayudado con la historia **

**Muchas gracias tkm loka **

**Dejad sus comentarios… =)**


	5. Por fin puedo hablar contigo

EN WASHINGTON

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando a que Brennan y su "nuevo amigo" llegaran ( Ángela y Booth habían investigado a escondidas de Cam, donde había tomado el avión Brennan) Cuando Cam se entero, castigo a Ángela con que Hodgins no hiciera experimentos, sabia que era injusto pero la única forma de castigar a Ángela era castigando a Hodgins, a Booth… pues no le pudo castigar con nada, ella no era su jefa

- El avión procedente de California acaba de aterrizar

-Ya era hora- exclamo Sweets

-si, el teléfono ya no es suficiente, aunque se que tendrá que irse de nuevo pero tenerla devuelta por algunos días me parece fantástico.

Cuando Ángela acabo la frase pudo observar como bren salía por aquella puerta acompañada por un hombre alto, ojos verdes, era blanco, cabello castaño y que a simple vista se veía que se mantenía en forma. Los dos se veían muy sonrientes, este la tenia abrazada por los hombros y ella abrazaba por la cintura a el.

-valla, creo que le encuentro algo positivo a ese viaje- dijo Ángela. Brennan al darse cuenta se acerco a ellos sorprendida

-¿pero ustedes que hacen aquí?¿Cómo sabían que yo venia en este avión?¿Cam les dijiste? Te advertí que si…- pero fue cortada por Ángela

- no, no , no cariño, Cam no nos dijo nada, nosotros investigamos y dimos contigo, es fácil saber donde esta la famosa escritora Temperance Brennan y especialmente si dices que esta en peligro y que eres del FBI te dan cualquier información muy rápido- dijo con una sonrisa Ángela

- juro que yo no sabia nada de lo que estaban asiendo, cuando me entere me enfade mucho y si tu quieres que les castigue con algo lo are - dijo Cam un poso asustada

- no les pongas ningún castigo, el castigo de ellos dos será que estoy muy enfadada con ellos- dijo seria

- venga T no te amargues son tus amigos y seguro que solo querían darte una sorpresa, te has ido por mucho tiempo y sin despedirte lo mas lógico es que te echaran mucho de menos- le dijo el hombre que le acompañaba

- ¿le has dicho T?- el hombre asintió ante la pregunta de Jack- ¿y no te a partido un brazo o una pierna o una fuerte cachetada?- pregunto sorprendido

- no, ¿Por qué debería hacerme algo de esas cosas?

- porque ella odia que le pongan apodos, y al único que le permite decirle un apodo es a Booth

- ¿así?

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

-pero andi dinos porque la llamas T- pregunto Ángela sonriendo

- porque Temperance aunque es un nombre muy lindo es muy largo, Tempe la llama su familia, Brennan con los que trabaja, Bren o cariño tu que supongo que eres Ángela- ella asintió- lo imaginaba, T dijo que cuando nos vieras no dejarías de hacer preguntas- sonrío- bueno y pues t me gusto le pregunte si podía llamarla así y me dio permiso

-OH lo siento no les he presentado- dijo intentando cambiar el tema pero fue interrumpida por Ángela

- espera, te has olvidado que Booth le dice bones

- ¿ah? emm- no sabia que decir Brennan no le había contado que alguien le tenia un apodo especial- si, claro, es que se me paso - dijo con una sonrisa de lado - pero bueno T ¿no nos vas a presentar?- quería cambiar lo antes posible de tema

- a si lo siento, Matthew ellos son Ángela, Cam, Jack, Sweets…, Dayse…- dijo a los dos últimos en duda ya que estos dos se habían mantenido callados- y Booth

En Casa De Brennan

Después de la presentación Ángela propuso que deberían acompañar a Brennan a su casa y pedir algo de comida rápida y pasar un tiempo todos juntos. Booth necesitaba hablar con Brennan pero nunca encontraba el momento ya que Matthew no se separaba de ella casi nunca.

Cuando por fin vio que ella se dirigía a la cocina a por unos platos, se ofreció a ayudarle, así podría conversar con ella y decirle lo que no pudo decirle aquella noche que ella le confeso sus sentimientos.

-Por fin puedo hablar contigo - dijo suspirando Booth

-¿ah? Eh… si puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras

- lose, es solo que quería hablar en privado, quiero decirte muchas cosas pero creo que este poema va a decir todo lo que siento- se arrodillo y aclaro la garganta

_Te amo con la inmensidad de los montañas_

_Y con la profundidad de un río,_

_Con el sonido de un eco_

_Y con el susurro de mis suspiros._

Quería pararlo, había abierto la boca para decirle que pare pero no salía de ella ni una sola sílaba

_Te amo con la fuerza de una tormenta _

_y con la debilidad de una garúa,_

_Con el fuego de un volcán_

_Y la quietud de una noche serena_

_-_si es cierto eso ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan rápido? - pensó ella para sus adentros , aun no podía articular ninguna palabra

_¡Te amo al principio y al final del día_

_Y continuo amándote_

_En mis sueños y en mis fantasías!_

_- _eso no me lo has demostrado, me has demostrado todo lo contrario- seguía pensando para sus adentro

_Te amo con el rojo de una rosa_

_Y con el azul del Cielo,_

_Con la ternura que inspira un recién nacido,_

_Y con la furia de un mar embravecido_

Se paro y se acerco a ella, le cogió de la mano y así siguió su tan encantadora poesía

_¡Como no amarte,_

_Si cada uno de mis sentidos_

_están puestos en ti_

_Y te amo con toda mi alma!_

Se dedicaron una mirada intensa el uno al otro

_¡como no amarte como te amo_

_Si estas en cada poro de mi piel!_

_¡Si este amor recorre mis venas!_

_¡Si tu amor me llena de vida!_

Se empezaron acercar mas de lo normal uno a otro, estaban tan cerca pero siempre, como si el destino digiera a un no es tiempo siempre alguien les interrumpe

- chicos vengo a ver si les puedo ayudar en algo, como se… - pero se callo al ver a sus amigos callados y mirándose tan intensamente- ¿interrumpo algo? - dijo lamentándose de haber entrado, sabia que si no hubiera entrado quizás entre esos dos pasaría algo

- eh.. No no no este claro que no Ángela, solo… estaba… enjuagando los platos, ya sabes, estuve fuera mucho tiempo - esquivaba de cualquier forma la mirada de Booth

**Bueno pues disculpadme por tardarme mucho en actualizar esta historia, lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**Bueno quisiera pedirles un favor, que me dijeran si les gusta la historia y si quieren que continúe, dejadme saber si les gusta esta historia por favor, recibió cualquier tipo de critica xD**

**Bueno bye cuídense muak**


	6. a las 8

Hola de nuevo sé que he dejado de escribir últimamente pero la inspiración me está fallando últimamente, para serles sincera iba a borrar esta historia pero gracias a cantaus y a B-BSILENTSURRENDER por decirme que la continúe y que siga con la historia y gracias a los que comentan hoy tienen el siguiente capítulo es corto pero prometo subir la continuación muy pronto

Habían pasado dos días desde que Brennan regreso a Washington y solo habían avanzado un poco en el caso, ahora mismo ella se encontraba junto con Matthew en el diner cuando Booth entro.

Booth no aguantaba verlos juntos, no aguantaba que el llamara T no lo soportaba se suponía que le único que tenía el permiso de llamarla por un apodo era él y ahora este tal Matthew venia y tenía el derecho de ponerle un apodo con todo lo que a él le había costado que Brennan aceptara su apodo y que venga otro y que lo acepte a la primera. Pero ahora él tenía una misión, tenía que lograr que ella ya no se fuera de Washington.

-Hola Booth –Le saludo Brennan al verle sentarse a su lado

- Hola bones…, hola Matthew – dijo serio

- Hola Booth

- bones… yo… quería pedirte algo- dijo Booth algo nervioso

- ¿sí? Dime- le pregunto normal ella

- ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche conmigo? Los dos solos – dijo especificando para que Matthew sepa que el no estaba invitado

-ehh… Booth yo tengo un invitado, no puedo deja…- pero Matthew le corto

- venga T acepta no te preocupes por mi creo que tus amigos te han extrañado mucho- Brennan no tenía más que hacer que aceptar

- está bien, ¿a qué hora pasas a por mí?- pregunto intentando ser indiferente cosa que no paso de desapercibida para Matthew pero si para Booth

- a las 8 ¿te parece bien?

- perfecto entonces te espero

- estaré puntual…

Después de eso Matthew sabía que no podía meterse al caso y aunque él quisiera acompañar en todo momento a Brennan sabía que si la acompañaba El agente especial Seeley Booth se pondría celoso y más con los comentarios de la mejor amiga de Brennan. Matthew se fue a visitar museos mientras que Brennan ponía todo su empeño en el caso.

Brennan se había tomado un pequeño descanso no podía creer que iba a tener una cita y aunque ninguno lo menciono sabía que era una cita, que iba hacer en una cita con su compañero y amigo.

Yo no conozco el amor  
nunca he vivido con él  
cuando oiga un ruiseñor  
es porque estoy empezando a querer.

-No quiero ilusionarme, no quiero que me lastimen (pensaba Brennan)

Un amor que lejos de mi voló  
en una caja quedaron mis sentimientos  
junto con ese amor allí adentro.

-Creí que no la volvería haber pero hoy tengo otra oportunidad y no la dejare escapar

Hoy yo te veo  
mañana no sé  
pero si se cuánto te amare.

-Sé que te amo y que jamás lo dejare de hacer y que lo que hoy siento por ti jamás lo sentí ni lo sentiré con otra persona

**Prometo actualizar muy pronto y espero comentarios buenos o malos y también acepto ideas xD**


	7. Influencias

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lamento actualizar cada cierto tiempo sé que demoro mucho pero siempre tengo que pensar que pondré en la historia y bueno solo lo sigo escribiendo por ustedes.

**A ****mi corazón le pregunté****  
****si puede ser que te olvide****  
****y sonriendo me dijo:****  
****¡No sueñes con lo imposible,****  
****cariño!****  
**

Booth se había encargado de hacer la mejor cita que podía, había hecho una reserva en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Washington, era un restaurante de 4 pisos con terraza, él había pedido una de las terrazas para su cita, la terraza en la que iba a llevar a Brennan era hermosa y se podía ver el cielo adornado por las estrellas. Pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para pedirle una oportunidad a Booth.

Ya era la hora y tenía que ir a recoger a Brennan.

**A****mores he tenido,****  
****amores tendré,****  
****pero a ti nunca****  
****te olvidaré.**

Brennan estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

-¡Matthew! ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor? Debe de ser Booth- le dijo Brennan desde el cuarto

- claro, ya voy yo- Matthew le abrió la puerta a Booth- Hola Booth, "T" Tempe- rectifico- está terminando de alistarse – justo cuando termino de hablar Brennan salió del dormitorio.

- Valla T estás hermosa- le dijo Matthew acercándose a ella y dándole una vuelta

- gracias Mat- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

- bones te ves genial- le dijo Booth para no quedarse a tras

- gracias Booth, ya estoy lista- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- vámonos- le dijo Booth invitándola a salir, peor Brennan se paro

- Matthew ya sabes estas como en tu casa, puedes servirte lo que quieras

- está bien T y muchas gracias – le respondió este con una sonrisa- pero ya sabes a casa a las 12 de la noche- Booth levantó una ceja sorprendido

- ¿estás de broma verdad?

- si Booth está de broma, solo lo dice por molestarme- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar lo que dijeron Max y Russ

-Flashback-

-Hola Max vengo a por Temperance- le dijo Matthew

-Hola Doctor Matthew, pase por favor- le saludo Max extendiéndole la mano

- bueno Max deja de llamarme Doctor, no estamos en el hospital solo llámame Mat

- ok Mat y bien ¿Cómo es eso de que vienes a por Tempe? ¿Acaso ella esta mala y te llamo?- pregunto Max interesado ya que Brennan no le había dicho que tenía una cita, no es que ella tuviera que pedirle permiso o contarle todo, solo que le interesaba saber con quién andaba su hija, sabía que el Doctor era un buen tipo, y que si algún día llegara a pasar algo entre esos dos, él la querría mucho, pero el siempre en el fondo quiso que Brennan quedara con Booth, ese hombre si sabría amarla como se lo merecía pero para mala suerte él ya tenía una novia con la que quería compartir su vida.

- no bueno quedamos en salir hoy

- osea un cita- aseguro Max

- bueno no, solo una salida de amigos, una salida casual, solo de amigos

- umm, está bien

- ¡valla! No sabía que ya habías llegado Mat- dijo Tempe acercándosele saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla

- si bueno estaba hablando con Max

- a bueno, entonces papa voy a salir

- ¿a qué hora vuelves?- le pregunto Russ, que se acercaba por detrás de ellos

- no sé y por si se les ha olvidado ya soy mayorcita y nunca e tenido que pedir permiso ni decir a qué hora vuelvo y menos lo voy hacer ahora chicos- le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa mirando a los dos

- si… pero…- Rus iba a replicar pero Brennan le corto

- adiós, vamos Matthew- pero antes de que salieran escucharon lo que dijeron Russ y Max

- A las doce en casa- dijeron los dos al unísono, se miraron entre si y movieron la cabeza de lado a lado

- Fin de Flashback-

En el auto de Booth

**Hace tiempo que te conozco****  
****y nunca me cansaré de quererte,****  
****aunque ahora no esté contigo,****  
****algún día llegaré a tenerte.**

-Y bueno a ¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunto Brennan nerviosa a Booth

- quiero que sea una sorpresa Bones – le dijo Booth con una sonrisa mirándola de reojo

- está bien – acepto ella con facilidad

- y bien… que tal han estado tus vacaciones?- le pregunto Booth interesado

- han estado bien, he pasado un buen tiempo con Russ y algún con mi papá, he aprendido a divertirme también

- valla! Así?

- si desde que conocí a Mat, he salido mucho con él, también he prendido mejor dicho estoy aprendiendo a interpretar mejor a las personas- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡valla! veo que Matthew ha influido mucho en ti- dijo Booth algo triste pero Brennan lo noto y no quería que Booth se sintiese triste

**Siempre pienso en ti****  
****como algo muy especial;****  
****siempre estarás dentro de mí****  
****y no te olvidaré jamás**

- bueno en realidad tu eres el que ha influido mucho en mí, con Matthew utilice muchas cosas que tú me enseñaste, con Matthew solo…, como decirlo…, reforcé lo que tú me enseñaste- le dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Booth tuvo que parar el coche, por el semáforo en rojo

- valla, me alegra haber influido en ti bones- le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvieron a mirar como lo hacían antes de Hannah, antes de separarse he irse a diferentes puntos del mundo, miraron intensamente por unos largos segundo, sus miradas se vieron interrumpidas por los pitidos de los coches.

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo la cita y quizás el ultimo Capitulo aun no lo sé bueno espero sus comentarios xD


	8. Tengo Miedo

Siento por no haber actualizado antes pero estaba bloqueada y muchas gracias por sus comentarios xD

**POV BRENNAN**

El lugar es hermoso y muy lujoso por cierto, me pregunto como a logrado Booth conseguir una reserva aquí, pero no me quejo es demasiado hermoso este lugar, estamos sentados en una terraza a la luz de la luna, las estrellas adornan el cielo, me parece muy romántico para una cena de amigos, me pregunto donde estará Hannah, me sorprende que no este aquí con nosotros, aunque agradezco que no lo este, no soportaría verlos achucharse, pero aun tengo la duda de donde esta.

-Booth ¿porque me has traído a este lugar tan lujoso? digo podrías haber traído mejor a Hannah- dije mientras comía un poco de mi ensalada

-Bones hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo serio, le invite a seguir con la mirada- Hannah y yo ya no estamos juntos , hace un mes o mas que ya no estamos

- pe.. pero ¿porque?- le pregunte

- porque cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que te quería, que te amaba y que aunque quisiera jamás dejaría de sentir lo que siento por ti, te quiero mas que a mi propia vida- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, en su mirada solo veía verdad

- Yo... no sé que decirte- mire hacia otro lado y luego regrese la mirada de nuevo a donde él- tu no me has demostrado eso Booth, aparte tu dijiste que Hannah no era un premio de consolación, tu la amas- dije mirando hacia el cielo para que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no cayeran.

- Yo no la amaba bones, yo la quería, pero no lo suficiente como te quiero a ti.

- Booth no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas

- Yo quiero intentarlo bones

- Te aburrirás de mi Booth, lo harás como todos lo hacen, no quiero sentirme sola otra vez- le dije mirándole a los ojos, tenia miedo de que eso pasase

- Nunca me aburriría de ti bones, jamás lo haría, solo intentémoslo ¿si?

- Tengo miedo- dije sin mas

- yo también, pero te amo- se paro y se me acerco lo suficiente para cogerle de la barbilla y hacerme estremecer y decirme- Te amo y quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo- termino con el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y me dio un delicado y tierno beso en los labios ,se me escapo una lágrima, la cual limpie rápidamente al separarme Booth

-Quiero intentarlo- le dije con una sonrisa Brennan y el me la devolvió.

La cena paso muy despacio, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Booth es muy atento conmigo, no hemos pasado a mas de besos y caricias, quiero ir despacio, es Booth y no quiero correr.

Ahora se que le amo con toda mi alma y quiero pasar con el resto de mi vida

Espero sus comentarios y porfa hacerme saber si lo leéis o no.

Bueno dejadme sus opiniones xD


	9. Enamorados

Al día Siguiente…

No podía dejarte pasar

No podía mirarte

Y tratar de pensar

Un segundo en el mundo

-Valla por fin te levantas, buenos días

-Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?

- Las… dies de la mañana

-Las dies valla que tarde ¿no?

- ajajá si bueno tarde ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-solo me vas a decir muy bien, ¿no me vas a decir lo que paso?

- vale pero es un secreto así que no puedo decirselo a nadie

- vale

-prometelo

- lo prometo

-Booth y yo estamos saliendo

-¿pero el no tenia novia?

- no, bueno si tenia pero terminaron hace un tiempo

-Felicidades Tempe

-Gracias, me voy a entrar a bañar

-Ok

Después de que Brennan saliese de bañarse su movil sonó

-Brennan- contesto ella

Mi querida princesa

Pasa el tiempo

Y sigo enamorándome

Cada día un poco mas

Es que no te das cuenta

Que me das ganas

De seguir adelante

Lado a lado

- Hola bones soy Booth

-Si ya me di cuenta ¿como estas?

- Feliz y ¿tu?

- Feliz también y ¿que haces?

- estoy en el FBI terminando de llenar unos papeles ¿tu?

- Acabando de levantarme

-¿te has quedado dormida hasta las 10 y 30? Eso es increíble, lo anotare

- deja de hacerte el gracioso Booth, yo también se levantarme de vez en cuando tarde

- losé

- ¿Te parece si nos vemos para almorzar?

-Sabes que te diría que si, pero no puedo dejar a Mathew solo , es como mi invitado

- Vale, pero en la noche si te quiero ver

- si en la noche si nos vemos

-Vale entonces hasta mas tarde

-Hasta mas tarde

-Te quiero

- y yo a ti

Los dos colgaron, cada uno con una sonrisa de bobo, se verían en la noche y eso les hacia feliz.

Los enamorados se comunican sin palabras

Son esclavos de caricias, besos y miradas

Se ven en la calle y se reconoces

Por esa nube blanca que camina con ellos

Tienen como brújula el perfume ajeno

Y es un GPS en perfecto estado

Porque nunca se equivoca

En la búsqueda del ser amado

**Bien ahora necesito su opinion**


	10. DISCULPAS  X EL CAP10 CARIÑOSA

**Ola siento lo del capitulo 10, no se si ya lo abran visto, el capitulo apareció todo apiñado y no estaba así, tengo que hacer arreglos en el desde el propio Fanfictión, cuando me di cuenta de cómo estaba lo borre lo mas rápido que pude así que no se si lo abra leído, a quienes lo leyeron así como estaba pido muchas disculpas por ese entrevero de texto. Hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana el cap estará bien colgado.**

**Mil disculpas de vdd**

**SERIE-BONES**


	11. Xk el  100pre triunfa

**En la noche**

Booth acababa de salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura, derrepente escucho el timbre, vio su reloj y eran las siete.

-Hola bones- le dijo con una sonrisa, Brennan le vio de arriba abajo, aunque le había visto años atrás completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar embobarse con semejante cuerpo.

- Booth- seguía mirándole con una sonrisa pero empezó a ponerse nervioso ante las miradas de Brennan hacia el.

-Eh... lo siento.. yo... acabo de salir de bañarme y bueno... tu... este... Pasa, ahora vuelvo- y se fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Brennan intentaba quitarse de la mente la imagen de Booth, primero la que acaba de ver y luego la que vio hace unos años, poco a poco se fueron llendo esas imágenes de su mente sustituyéndolas por unas fotos que se encontraban en la estantería de booth, había una en la que Booth y Parker estaban abrazados jugando, otra en la que estaban los tres y al decir lo tres me refiero a Booth, Parker y Brennan, ella abrazaba a Parker y Booth la tenia a ella de la cintura, sonrió ante tal imagen, ellos aun no estaban juntos solo había sido un fin de semana en el parque de diversiones, el fotógrafo había sido quien los había puesto de ese modo.

Booth salio de su dormitorio vio como Brennan observaba las fotos con una sonrisa, el corazón de Booth dio un pequeño brinco por ver a su Bones tan tierna.

-¿Porque me observas?- le pregunto volteando con una sonrisa.

-Porque estabas muy concentrada viendo las fotos y me gusta verte sonriendo- Brennan le volvió a sonreír- vez me encanta cuando sonríes

-¿y cuando no lo hago?- le pregunto mordiéndose el labio como una niña inocente

- me pongo triste porque tu lo estas

- eso es muy cursi Booth- le dijo pegándole despacio con puño en el hombro

-¿Bueno que quieres hacer?

-mmm..., no se quizás si me saludas esta vez como debe de seeeerr- le dijo melosa, a Booth le sorprendió la manera con la que Brennan le hablo nunca había visto esa manera de ser de Brennan

- Valla, me gusta cuando eres cariñosa- la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso

-Entonces...¿que hacemos ahora?- ahora le pregunto Brennan a Booth

-Que te parece si pedimos comida thai y nos ponemos a mirar alguna película

-Esta bien pero elige tu mientras yo llamo ¿te parece?

-Vale

Mientras Brennan llamaba para que les trajesen comida rápida, Booth ya habia decidido la película. A cabo de unos cortos minutos ya tenían con ellos la comida, por lo que decidieron comer mientras veían la película.

Terminaron de comer a mitad de la pelicula, por lo que decidieron dejar las cosas allí hasta que acabase le peli. Decidieron hecharse en el sofa los dos abrazados, no es que lo hayan decidido a decir verdad, simplemente se dejaron levar por el momento y acabaron echados en el sofá.

* * *

POV BRENNAN

No puedo creer que estoy de este modo con Booth, no es que no me guste, mas bien me encanta que estemos de este modo, me hace sentir tan segura, quisiera que nos quedemos así para siempre, se siente bien estar de este modo con Booth.

* * *

Al terminar la pelicula.

-Mi amor vena suéltame, hay que recoger las cosas- le decía Brennan dándole un beso a Booth

-No venga quedémonos aquí un rato mas, yo mañana ya lo hago

-No Booth venga si lo hacemos ahora, al terminar te prometo que nos venimos aquí y nos volvemos a echar a mirar lo que tu quieras

-Vale, venga vamos

Los dos se levantaron ha recoger las cosas, Booth votaba los envases mientras que Brennan fregaba las copas que habian usado.

Cuando terminaron Booth cogió a Brennan de la cintura y la acorralo entre el y la mesa

-Booth...

-shh bones- le dijo y empezo a besarla

Brennan se dejo llevar por los besos de Booth, eran tan suaves y apasionados sus besos que era imposible resistirsele, las cosas empezaron a ponerse mas calientes y en otras palabras los dos empezaron a perder el control de sus acciones. Brennan le empezó a quitar a Booth la camiseta que tenia, mientras que Booth con sus ágiles manos desabotonaba la camisa de ella, poco a poco la temperatura fue subiendo por lo que sin saber como, pero ya se encontraban acostados en la cama del dormitorio de ella.

Cuando por fin rompieron las leyes de la física, Brennan por fin supo cual era la diferencia entre tener sexo con una persona y hacer el amor con la persona a la que mas amas en el mundo

Al otro día en la mañana Booth fue el que despertó primero, se quedo observándola por un largo momento mientras la tenia abrazada, jamás pensó que el algún día despertaría con ella en brazos, sonrió ante esto y decidió levantarse a hacerle el desayuno.

-Eh preciosa...

-Booth... que hora es?, buenos días- le dio un beso

- son las 9 de la mañana mi amor

-Valla que tarde

Después de desayunar Brennan le dijo que ya era hora de ir a casa y que seguro que Matthew estaria preocupado a lo que Booth sonriendo le dijo que Matthew sabia muy bien donde se encontraba. Brennan le conto a Matthew sobre el motivo por el que llegaba tan tarde o mejor dicho tan temprano, no era que tuviese que darle expplicaciones a el pero ella sentia un aprecio por él por lo que considero decirle la verdad, Ángela solo sabia la parte de que Booth y Brennan salían.

El caso fue resuelto muy bien, Brennan quedo en regresar en un mes, Booth le dijo que la iba a extrañar pero ella le prometió que le llamaría a diario, que también le extrañaría.

**Un sabio dijo...**

**Cuando el amor que dos personas se tienen es tan inmenso que ni siquiera esTando lejos se les puede separar, el destino sera el encargado de juntarles y hacerles feliz, porque en cualquier tribu, país, continente, religión, EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA**

**¿bien que decís? ¿les gusto? Espero sus comentarios =)**

**¿FINAL? **


	12. el final

**El Final**

Había sido casi tres semanas que Brennan no había llamado a Booth. Booth estaba preocupado el la llamaba a su móvil y ella no le contestaba, cuando llamaba a Russ siempre le decía: _se esta dañando, ha salido, esta durmiendo, esta ocupada, ha salido con las niñas, a salido con Amy..._, siempre habían esas excusas en todas esas semanas, ya se había cumplido el mes y Brennan había dicho que regresaría en un mes, solo le quedaba esperar.

POV BRENNAN

Muy bien Temperance ya llegaste, pensaste que ese bendito avión se demoraria como siempre pero llego mas rápido que otras veces, bien lo primero que aras es irte a bañar y desempacar tus cosas, luego iras al Jeffersonia para que estés devuelta en el trabajo y... Tienes que hablar con Booth, ahora ya no puedes evitarlo, tienes que hablar con el, Dios que nerviosa estoy, aggg odio sentirme así.

-byb-

Brennan hizo lo dicho ahora lo único que le faltaba era hablar con Booth.

POV BOOTH

Estoy preocupado por Bones, desde que se a ido solo hemos conversado como una semana luego no se nada de ella, se habrá arrepentido de estar conmigo?. Por lo que mas quieras dios que no sea eso, me moriría sin ella.

-byb-.

Brennan estaba entrando al Dinner, sabia que Booth estaría allí, una vez dentro lo vio sentado, estaba en ese sitio en el que ellos dos solían sentarse, desayunar, comer, cenar, donde ella solía robarle patatas a el.

Booth levanto la visto y la vio, su cara cambio fugamente, de tristeza, preocupación y desesperación a una enorme sonrisa encantadora, se acerco velozmente a ella y la abrazo.

- Por Dios bones me has tenido preocupado todo este tiempo, te ha pasado algo?, porque no contestabas mis llamadas?

-eh Booth tranquilizate, si me ha pasado algo pero... No se si es grave o simplemente algo normal

-que te ha pasado Bones?- pregunto Booth preocupado

-eh... Creo que deberías sentarte

-me empiezas a preocupar- le dije sentándose

-mira yo... Haber... Esto no esta en mis planes y se que recién hemos empezado una relación y yo, solo sucedio- Booth se temía lo peor- yo... Yo estoy embarazada- la miro sorprendido- tu eres el padre- le tomaron micro-segundos para que en su rostro apareciera una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior si es que era posible.

-bones! Me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo rodeando la mesa y sentándose junto a ella para abrazarla.- de cuanto estas?

-Creo que es obvio que de 1 mes- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- y... Y porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque no me llamaste?

-porque estaba nerviosa y quizás algo asustada y creo que era algo que tenia que decírtelo en persona

- si tienes razón. Temperance Brennan te amo, te amo demasiado

- y yo a ti, te amo tanto como jamás pensé amar a alguien.

Esta hermosa pareja se unieron en un lindo y tierno beso.

**Hay personas que no creen**

**En el destino ni en la suerte**

**Afirman que ambas cosas **

**No existen**

**Pero...**

**Como pueden explicar que **

**Después de tantas cosas**

**Y obstáculos han terminado juntos?**

**Aunque muchos no lo acepten**

**El destino y la suerte**

**Tienen muchos que ver con la felicidad que tienen.**


	13. Epilogo

Epílogo

10 años mas tarde...

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños danielita, feliz cumpleaños Daniel... - cantaban todos en un sala

- he chicos pidan un deseo y apaguen las velas juntos- les dijo Booth, los niños cerraron fuerte sus ojos y luego soplaron cada uno su vela de 3 años

- queremos que partan la torta, queremos que partan la torta- gritaban todos

- no! Primero un mordisco!- grito Josephina - venga para la foto - los dos pequeños mordieron y quedaron con la crema de la torta al rededor de la boca, todos reían

- esta rica! - grito Daniella

- si es de chocolate! - le segundo Daniel

- yo también quiero mama - dijo Josephima de 10 años

- esta bien vamos a cortar la torta mi amor, esperame un momento - dijo Brennan

Booth y Brennan repartieron torta a todos los invitados que se encontraban presentes. Después de un rato todos se fueron y los tres niños se quedaron abriendo los regalos, aunque no fueran de Josephina ella les ayudaba, desde la puerta de la sala Booth y Brennan observaban la escena abrazados

- no puedo creerlo- murmuro Brennan

- que cosa?

- se suponía que solo tendríamos un hijo y miranos ahora... Tenemos tres hijos hermosos y maravillosos.

- lo se, daniella y daniel han sido un regalo de eso no hay duda

- en realidad el regalo fue Daniela lo recuerdas?

- si, dios si lo recuerdo, ese día me diste el susto de mi vida

- lo siento - dijo avergonzado

- no lo sientas

FLASH BLACK

- ah! No puedo, ya no puedo, ah! - gritaba Brennan

- venga Temperance tienes que pujar si quieres que tu bebe este aquí, venga una vez mas, uno, dos y...

- ah...! Booth dijimos que solo un hijo, ah! - gritaba de dolor

- vamos bones por nuestro hijo, puja una vez mas

- ah!- y con este ultimo salio

- tienen un varón muchas felicidades, ahora se lo traigo dejenme hacerle las revisiones- los dos padres a sintieron pero la cara de felicidad de Brennan se sustituyó por una de preocupación y dolor

- doctora es normal que sienta mas contrac... - pero fue cortada por el proveniente dolor- ah!

- Doctora que pasa? Porqué tiene mas contrataciones? - preguntaba Booth alarmado

- no lo se no entiendo, dejeme revisar - cuando la doctora volvió a revisar miro con cara preocupada a Booth

- que pasa? - decía desesperado al ver a su mujer retorciendose de dolor

- hay otro bebe mas, por favor alisten las cosas para un bebe mas, rápido - ordeno a las enfermeras

- como que otro mas? Yo ya no puedo... No tengo fuerzas, ah!

- Doctora haga algo por dios- decía Booth realmente desesperado

- Booth... Dios me duele, Booth !

- a la siguiente puja

- esta bi... Booth! - gritaba la antropologa mientras pujaba, ya no tenia fuerzas, le costaba hasta mantenerse despierta, estaba mareada

- venga ultimo esfuerzo, se que puedes Temperance - le alentaba la Doctora

- aH!

- ya esta afuera uno mas y todo acaba

- ya no puedo mas! - escucho llorar a su bebe y quedo tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados, los aparatos empezaron a sonar

- bones, bones mi amor..., que esta pasando doctora?

- traigan las planchas, la perdemos, la perdemos rapido - gritaba la doctora

- que esta pasando?, doctora que le pasa a mi mujer

- sacarlo de aquí y llevaros a los bebes - una de las enfermera se llevo a los bebes mientras que otra sacaba a Booth de la sala, este no quería salir.

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

- y bien fue un varón siempre?- pregunto Angela emocionada

-es una lindura como Josephina?

- chicos fueron dos bebes

- eso... Es... Increíble porque no estas contento? Porque tienes esa cara? - le pregunto Cam

- Brennan esta bien? - pregunto Angela preocupada

- no, no esta bien, ella no resistio al segundo parto, no se como esta, me han sacado de allí, todas las máquinas sonaban - decía con lágrimas

- veras que todo sale bien calmate- le decía Cam a Booth, mientras que angela lloraba en brazos de su marido

- dijeron que la perdían

- no, no Seeley ella es fuerte

Pasaron un tiempo que para ellos fue una eternidad en ver a un doctor salir

- Familiares de Temperance Brennan - dijo la doctora Linares

- yo soy su esposo el que estaba con ella allí dentro

- si le recuerdo, bueno venimos a decirle que la señora Brennan a sido establecida, ahora mismo esta durmiendo pero despertara mañana, ya que dos partos seguidos para alguien que no estaba preparado es algo muy agotador.

Fin FLASH BLACK

- estuviste conmigo toda la noche

- lo se, me preocupaba mucho y aun recuerdo cuando viste a nuestro hijos

- lloré cuando les vi

- te amo tanto... muchas gracia por hacerme el hombre mas feliz, gracias por todo, por habernos dado una oportunidad, por haber aceptado casarte conmigo, por comprenderme, por darnos estos hijos tan maravillosos, gracias por todo

- No Seeley gracias a ti por haberme enseñado que el amor si existe, por haberme dado una familia, por haberme enseñado a amar. Gracias por todo

**Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y ****allí termina el epílogo de esta historia, muchas gracias a cada uno de vosotros que hablas leído y comentado los capítulos. Gracias a :**

**Lupis, BandB4ever, CookiesChocolateCandy, lu, booth_bones, HuddlyBBlove, bybtyty, Margarita1733, pimar, cantaus, HuddlyBBlove, daniela, AnSaMo, Karla, GimeFanBones, blueztar jack3.**

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido mi historia.**


End file.
